


Maestri d’asilo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks e Marron sono due maestri d'asilo.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 513.★ Prompt traccia: 5. A e B lavorano come maestri in un asilo.





	Maestri d’asilo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk2S3G9nUdE.

Maestri d’asilo

 

Marron sollevò la bambina da sotto le ascelle e la fece sedere sul banco, passandole la spazzola tra i capelli, lisciandole le ciocche more ribelli. Si voltò e vide Trunks davanti alla finestra. La luce del sole faceva brillare il suo viso, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le sue labbra sottili erano piegate in un sorriso.

Trunks era intento a pulire il naso alla piccola davanti a lui, quest’ultima ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i codini azzurro cielo.

Marron si tornò a voltare verso la piccola davanti a sé, finendo di pettinarle i capelli.

“Hai finito il tuo disegno, Pan?” domandò gentilmente.

La piccola dimenò i piedi e sporse il labbro inferiore, annuendo.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò la giovane. Pan le afferrò una ciocca di capelli biondi e la tirò, mentre Marron appoggiava la spazzola sul banco.

“Non ho sonno” si lamentò Pan.

Marron la prese nuovamente in braccio e la cullò.

“Sono andati a dormire tutti i tuoi compagni. Non vuoi dormire anche tu?” chiese.

< Le regole dell’asilo sono chiare. Dopo pranzo, dobbiamo mettere tutti i piccoli a nanna > pensò.

“No” brontolò Pan.

Marron le sorrise.

“Su, non fare i capricci. Quando ti svegli, potrai giocare con tutti gli altri” la rassicurò.

Trunks le si affiancò, teneva l’altra piccola stretta al petto.

“Non vuoi dormire accanto alla tua migliore amica? Bra è molto stanca e lei vuole dormire” disse gentilmente.

Pan corrugò la fronte e batté le palpebre ripetutamente.

“Ok, dormo” si convinse.

Marron guardò Trunks e arrossì.

“Ti ringrazio per averla convinta, tra noi due sei il più bravo con i piccoli” ammise.

Raggiunsero in punta di piedi la stanza in penombra, dove c’erano una serie di letti a castello di metallo rosso. Coricarono le due piccole, togliendogli le scarpe e rimboccandogli le coperte. Controllarono gli altri piccoli intenti a dormire.

Uno, dai disordinati capelli neri, aveva la gambina fuori dal letto e con quella, ogni tanto, dava calci per sbaglio al piccolo del lettino sottostante, dai capelli mori che ricadevano verso l’alto.

Trunks mise a posto il piedino di quello di sopra, mentre Marron controllava che quello di sotto non si fosse ricoperto di lividi.

Senza far rumore uscirono dalla stanza e socchiusero la porta.

“Ho solo più esperienza di te. Tu sei nuova in questo asilo” bisbigliò Briefs.

“Sono nuova come maestra in generale” ammise Marron.

Trunks chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Anche tu ci sai fare, devi solo credere di più in te stessa. Magari una di queste volte c’incontriamo dopo il lavoro e ti racconto qualche episodio specifico, così ti può servire come dritta per il futuro” propose.

“Tipo davanti a un caffè?” chiese Marron. Arrossì e il battito cardiaco le aumentò.

“Tipo” ammise Trunks.

< È così carina e dolce con i piccoli, inoltre sembra apprezzarmi così, per quello che sono. Da quando lavoro al suo fianco, la mia vita mi sembra più semplice. Come se si fosse tinta dei colori pastello dei disegni di questi piccoli angeli di cui posso occuparmi > pensò.

“Con piacere” accettò Marron.


End file.
